There are a wide variety of applications for which it is necessary to stably deploy a device in a propped orientation.
There are also a wide variety of applications for which it is necessary to move a device between a stowed position and a deployed position.
In addition, there are a wide variety of applications for which it is necessary to deploy a device in a propped position, and move the device between the propped position and a stowed position, and/or to transport the device from one location to another, and/or to rotate the device. For example, one such device is an antenna, a wide variety of which are well known to those skilled in the art. Specific examples of such antennas include radar antennas, such antennas being useful in avionics and for numerous other purposes. In many instances, it is advantageous to be able to move such an antenna from location to location.
There is an ongoing need for apparatus which more effectively satisfy the needs outlined above, and other related needs.